Contacting the game admins
This is NOT an official Wiki made by nor involving the official School of Dragons' team, this is a FANMADE Wiki built and made by players in hopes that we can give as much information, guides and tips about this game as possible. ---- School of Dragons is no different without glitches, but unfortunately it has an excessive amount of glitches. From the smallest visual glitch to outright letting an exploitable Gem glitch get loose, School of Dragons is one of the most broken, glitchiest games and it's never a surprise to find new glitches. This page was created to allow an easier, quicker way to contact the admins and Jumpstart Support without having to search for it in the website. However, reporting a glitch isn't just saying the glitch and hope that it gets fixed, reporting a glitch requires good explanation with the most details possible in order to allow the admins to notify the developers about it, and with the information given, attempt at fixing the glitch as fast as possible. The same applies to complaints and suggestions. How to write: A Glitch Report= You need to keep in mind that a glitch report needs as much information as possible, every detail counts when it comes to explaining the glitch. While there's a forum post about it, down below is a more detailed way to report a glitch: *'Keep the message as formal as possible', avoid using any inappropriate language and internet slang (extremely abbreviated language (ex. "u" instead of "you") also counts.) *'Describe the glitch in detail', don't just casually talk about it and call it a day, describe it as much as possible, give as many details as you can and remember, even if you don't remember, at the least, try to remember what you can and describe it from there. *'"How did it occur?" "When did it happen?" and "What where you doing before/when it occured?"' are the three major questons that need to be answered, with these three questions answered, the admins can have a general idea of how the glitch may have been triggered and how to solve it; *'Mention your system information' to give the admins an idea to check if the system requirements match your system as well as to give technical information to also help solve the glitch, including: **'Computer:' Mention if it was on PC or Mac **'Operating System:' Specify what version of Windows or MacOS/OSX you're running **'Graphics Card: ' ***'For Windows', to check on your graphic card, press Windows Key+R to bring up the Run prompt, type in 'dxdiag' (without quotes) and press Enter. If prompted with a "check for digitally signed drivers" popup, click No. In the next window, click the Display tab and then see the information under "Device". This should tell you what graphics card(s) you are currently using. ***'For Mac', on the menu bar, click the Apple icon and select "About this Mac", then from the pop-up window, select "More Info" - this brings up a report window that include any graphics cards that you have. **'Memory:' Add how much memory you have, just in case. **'Storage:' Mention if you're running low on space, just in case. **'Internet Connection:' Mention if you've been having any issues with your internet, just in case. *'They will take a while to answer,' and that's certain, but you also need to be patient as well; they have their own lives and their own routines, so don't expect them to immediately answer you! *'Screenshots give a much better idea of the glitch' as well as visual proof that it happened, too! |-|A Complaint= It's never a surprise that some players have found features and glitches in this game that makes it utterly unfair, specifically for non-member players who can't afford to pay for Gems and Membership due to the game relying too much on the pay-to-win mechanism. Down below is a detailed explanation to how to write a complaint: *'Avoid inappropriate language at all cost', we understand very well that you're frustrated with the game, but please avoid swearing in anger or switching to internet slang, and make sure to keep it as formal as possible - if you just constantly swear and/or use lots of slang, they may be less willing to help you. *'Make sure you explain in full detail what are you complaining about', don't just say what you hate and nothing else, - write it like a critique, the more details and explanation about what you're complaning, the more they will understand what you mean with your complaint. Details include: **The subject. **General explaination of said subject. **Indicate what you dislike about it and why you dislike it. **Optional (though they will most likely also ask for it), tell and explain suggestions to improve or even replace said subject. *'If they start mentioning something completely different, remember to keep your patience and DO NOT explode on them.' Human error is the most natural thing in the world, and you may have to re-explain your issue again and mention that they misunderstood you. Don't lash out at them. *'Once again, they will take a while to answer' and that's for certain which means you need to have patience when it comes to waiting for them to answer. *'Sometimes, they may ask for a screenshot' so make sure you have visual proof! |-|A Suggestion= Suggestions to either improve features and/or add features is always welcome in a game, however, one also has to explain a feature, always making sure that for every feature introduced needs an end. *'As always, make sure you're being formal and clear', avoid using inappropriate language or slang. *If the suggestion is: **'Short:' Make sure that is very well explained, composed and organized by most important factors to least important factors, and remember to leave an example of the suggestion. **'Long:' Plan it out first! Being a long suggestion, a general plan for it helps tying loose ends and to plan out the alternative routes. When explaining, explain with clarity, organize by most important factors to least important factors, and remember to give examples! Visual explanations also help in giving a general idea of the suggestion. *'Always double check if the suggestion isn't either contradicting yourself or the game's mechanisms', and if it is, fix it before sending it. *'As before, they will take a while to a answer,' so be patient, as always! Keep in mind that an admin is someone who is responsible in running the website, social media and forum while the developer is someone who is responsible in modeling and programming the game. When writing a gltich report, a complaint or a suggestion, make sure you keep this in mind. 'Ways to Contact' 'E-Mail' The only way to get a more face-to-face direct response from Jumpstart admins. In their Contact Page, it features a Support e-mail, support@schoolofdragons.com, that can be used with any e-mail. Mind you that this e-mail is the Customer Support e-mail, which means any complaint/glitch report will be taken very seriously and they will make sure that the problem is solved as well as ask for any important information. 'School of Dragons Forum' The official School of Dragons' Forum features a total of six admins: Brush, Brunhilde, Brynjolf, Siren, Snod the Sneak, and Hyuckster. All can be found in this forum post (and please, do not spam this thread with reports to avoid making it harder to find and address them). Brynjolf and Siren are often the most active admins of all six, specifically Brynjolf who is responsible in releasing posts about new content; they are often more active in working days than weekends but when there's a holiday break happening, they are a lot less active. You can write a post about a glitch in hopes that someone can help you or PM the admins for a more direct response. The major problem about the forum is it's not connected to the game and website account which means you need to create a new account in order to PM them, and even viewing their profiles requires a login. 'On Social Media' You can find them on their official Facebook, either by making a public post on their page or by commenting on a newly released post/image - though if the problem persists, they'll likely suggest to contact the support e-mail. You can also find them on Twitter by making a public post mentioning them or by replying on a post but, due to the limited charaters for each post, it's not advised in doing it so. Generally, it's not advised to use social media as a way to report glitches and complain because they will most likely hand you the support e-mail anyway. Category:Community